


Put It In

by Yeho



Series: Various Shades of Green [1]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 02:52:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6405814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeho/pseuds/Yeho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a wet day for Akihito. Somehing caught his attention but he couldn't do anything  for his hands were occupied. Thus he couldn't help but shout so that Asami could hear him. It was frustrating though since Asami was being his bastard self providing no help even when the thing was slowly starting to get soaking wet. Akihito, filled with frustration, could no longer help it. His blood heated up and his insides trembled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Put It In

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer. All familiar characters are owned by Yamane Amano.

"Uhh no," Akihito groaned. "It's gonna get wet." 

 

"Asamih, put it in." Akihito urged the man but he was met with silence. "Asami!" He called again.

 

Asami grunted but kept on doing what he was doing.

 

"It's getting wet Asami. Come on move. Put it in!" Akihito puffed.

 

This time Asami's interest must have been piqued since he stopped what he was doing. He stared at the blond eye to eye.

 

Akihito did not miss the gaze. _Now I got your attention you bastard_. "Asami put it in now please." Akihito tried to make it sound as sweet as possible just to make the man move from his position.

 

Asami smirked. "Why don't you put it in yourself?"

 

Akihito huffed and rolled his eyes. "Can't you see my hands are tied here?"

 

"It doesn't look tied to me," Asami responded.

 

Akihito glared at the man. "Come on can't you help me a little here?"

 

"Alright, put what in Aki-hi-to?" He asked rolling the blond's name on his tongue.

 

Akihito narrowed his eyes. _How could this guy forget?_ Geeze man. He stomped away from the kitchen counter with his hands still sticky. He was making onigiri when he noticed some raindrops on the window. He moved closer to the dining table where Asami sat working on his laptop while drinking a cup of coffee. 

 

"I told you to bring the duvet back because it might rain in the afternoon. This must be the effect of age," he muttered under his breath before continuing. "Now put the duvet in before it gets soaking wet!" He huffed.

 

He turned around and spoke while moving towards the kitchen counter. "You can place it in the washroom I'll take care of it later. Just bring it in." 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> (Cough!) 
> 
> You thought it was something else didn't ya? (Grins) Hehe.
> 
> I remembered a green joke that I read on a text message before. This drabble was based on it.


End file.
